De Leukste Liedjes uit Sesamstraat 2CD
'De Leukste Liedjes uit Sesamstraat' (The Best Songs from Sesamstraat) is a two CD set featuring favorite songs from previously released albums. Track listing '''Disc One' #Sesamstraat Thema (Sesamstraat Theme) - The Sesamstraat Choir #Vind Je Me Aardig (Do You Like Me?) - Bert & Ernie #Ik Wil Je Happen (Me Going to Munch You, Munch You, Munch You) - Cookie Monster #Vergrootglas (Magnifying Glass) - Frank #Maak er wat van (Make Something Of It) - Bert & Ernie #Alle bomen zijn blauw (All The Trees Are Blue) - Pino #Het Dekentje Van Bert (Bert's Blanket) - Bert & choir #Noten Tellen (Eight Beautiful Notes) - Count Von Count #Trots Op Mij (Proud of Me) - Grover #'n Kuiken is geen kip (A Chick Is Not A Chicken) - Frank #Ik Vergeet Het Nooit (I'll Never Forget The Day We First Met) - Forgetful Jones & Clementine #Ikke Ben Boos (Me Gotta Be Blue) - Cookie Monster and the Sesamstraat Choir #Bert & Ernie Song - Bert & Ernie #Lekker Tappen Met Elmo (Happy Tappin' with Elmo) - Elmo #Er is maar een Pino (There's Only One Pino) - Pino #Het Tandenpoetslied (Say Toothpaste, Somebody!) - The Singing Dentist #Over Onder Rond Door (Over, Under, Around and Through) - Grover #Visje (Fishie) - Tommie Disc 2 #Lambaba - Count Von Count #Paperclip (Have You Ever Looked At A Paperclip) - Bert #Logeren (Staying Over) - Tommie & Ieniemienie #Vaak Belangrijk (Important) - Clementine and Elmo #Het allerleukste cijfer (The Best Number) - Ieniemienie #Twee Hoofden Is Beter Dan Een (Two Heads Are Better Than One) - Two Headed Monster (and Herry) #Geef Mij Maar Een Zachtgekookt Koekie (Breakfast Time) - Cookie Monster & Ernie #Daarvoor Ben Je Mijn Vriend (That's What Friends Are For) - Bert & Ernie #Mug (Mosquito) - Tommie #Elmo Kan Vliegen (Elmo Can Fly) - Elmo #Neuzenlied (Nose Song) - A Monster #Op is op (Gone Is Gone) - Frank #Toe Maak Geen Troep (Don't Throw That Trash on the Ground) - Ernie #Wakker worden (Wake Up) - Ieniemienie #Nergens Een Lichtje (Nothing To Count) - Count von Count #Arie mijn kanarie (Arie My Canary) - Lex #Het Tekenlied (The Drawing Song) - Bert & Ernie #Sesamstraat Thema (Sesamstraat Theme) - The Sesamstraat Choir Cast * Bill Van Dijk as Clementine * Hein Boele as Elmo * Lex Goudsmit as Lex * Frank Groothof as Frank * Paul Haenen as Bert and Grover * Erik J. Meijer as Pino * Peter Piekos as Cookie Monster and Herry * Bert Plagman as Tommie * Sjef Poort as Forgetful Jones * Wim T. Schippers as Ernie and Count von Count * Catherine van Woerden as Ieniemienie Trivia * Four compilation albums were released in March 2003. The other titles in the series are Het Beste Van Sesamstraat (similar to this CD, except it also includes sketches), De Leukste Liedjes uit Sesamstraat, De Vier Jaargetijden, and Het Beste Van Bert En Ernie. The covers are very modern, with psychedelic background colors. * Kids might not be able to recognize Pino's voice: nowadays, Pino is performed by Renée Menschaar. See also *Sesamstraat discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Leukste Liedjes Uit Sesamstraat